<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gamer's Haven by Arytra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586060">Gamer's Haven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra'>Arytra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dungeons and Dragons, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few Rangers having a nice D&amp;D game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gamer's Haven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Moved over from Livejournal</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No, seriously, it’s a good plan!” Chip said excitedly. “We’ll blast them!”</p><p>“I’m not so sure about this, dude,” Dustin said sounding a bit worried. “That’s what you said about that hellhound that like totally mashed us.”</p><p>“We got out of it,” Ethan reminded him. “And we weren’t as prepared as we are now. Chip’s got lots of new spells and I can do more damage. Besides, you’re getting good at those spells of your own, Bard.”</p><p>The three looked at their fourth companion who shrugged. “Logistically, you should be able to do it. I made sure to set the levels right.”</p><p>Chip nodded. “Come on. My cleric is aching for battle.”</p><p>“Isn’t he Neutral Good?” Ethan asked and Chip shrugged.</p><p>“He doesn’t like blasphemy.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Look, we’ll use some spells, Dustin will sing, and you’ll pound them into submission. Are you guys in?” Chip asked and Ethan shrugged.</p><p>“We should be able to do it,” he agreed. They turned to Dustin who shrugged.</p><p>“Okay, but I’m not gonna be happy if Tori dies, dude,” he muttered. Ethan rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Have you told the real Tori that you named your character after her because your bard kicked some guy’s ass that first game?” He asked and Dustin’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Did you lose it, dude? She’d like kill me!” Dustin answered. The others just laughed a bit as their Dungeon Master looked at them.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>Chip nodded. “We’re ready!”</p><p>Forty minutes of intense battle later, everyone’s characters were still up and running, the bad guy had been defeated, and the snacks were nearly gone. The Dungeon Master nodded. “I think it’s time to call it quits for the night, guys.”</p><p>“Yeah. Thanks!” Chip said happily.</p><p>“Dude! Great game,” Dustin agreed.</p><p>“Thanks for coming! We appreciate it,” Ethan said, grinning at her.</p><p>Kendrix Morgan smiled at her players as she grabbed her coat. “You’re welcome. Thanks again for inviting me. There’s no one to play with on Mirinoi. Next month?”</p><p>“Definitely!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>